


Sammy: Addicted

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slutty!Sam, boot kink, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Sam only has to see someone with a boner before he’s hard and desperate for cock. There's no denying how badly he has to have it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe there's an unspoken rule about men's bathrooms, but he's not the one who looked first.

He was only innocently going to take a piss. Really, it was the other guy’s fault. Sam made it as far the urinal and took himself out of his pants, everything was very normal. Then he spotted the guy leaning against the wall, watching him. You’re not supposed to do that. Sam’s always tempted to, but you’re not supposed to watch a stranger piss in a urinal. Guys get beat for that kind of thing. This guy though, he’s not just watching. He has his dick in his hand and it’s long, and hard, and he’s stroking it while he watches.

Sam finishes up, but he doesn’t tuck himself away. He just watches, because his cock twitched when he saw him, because he’s half hard looking at him. The guy smirks.

“Something wrong, pretty boy?”

Sam smirks. “Yeah, you look like you could use a hand.”

“Oh yeah, you like what you see?”

Sam walks down the line of urinals to stand in front of him. “I never could never resist a hard cock,” he says, before he sinks down to his knees. He knocks the guy’s hand away and takes the whole thing into his mouth.

He swears and his head thumps against the wall. “Fuck! Someone’s gonna see you like this, you know.”

Sam looks up and meets his eyes. The man smirks.

“You don’t care, huh? Fucking slut.” He thrusts once into Sam mouth and he chokes. “Yeah, fucking take it you little cock whore,” he laughs. Sam moans. “Oh you like that?” He holds Sam by the hair and fucks his mouth. He’s already moaning like he’s close and Sam wonders how long he’s been there watching guys take a piss and why no one’s chased him off.

“That’s right. Gag for me, bitch,” he moans. Sam’s moaning, too, beneath all the gagging and the choking. He has his cock in his hand and he’d stripping it fast. It feels so fucking good to be used.

“Didn’t even have to ask you for it, did I? Took one fucking look at my cock and you just fell to you knees like a cock addict. They oughta keep you in here. Let customers use you for a cum dumpster.”

Sam has tears in his eyes now from the cock in his throat, but his cock is hard and throbbing and he’s so so close.

“I’m gonna cum on your tongue, watch you swallow it. Let you carry my seed around in your belly. You should fucking thank me.”

Sam moans, he wants it. He wants it bad. His eyes squeeze shut as he tastes salty spunk on his tongue, but it’s only because he’s cumming, too. He swallows it down and gasps, lungs trying to catch up.

The man whistles. “Man, you are a slut. Look what you did, though.” He jerks Sam’s hair and directs his gaze down. He see where his cum in splattered on the floor, but mostly on the guy’s shoes.

“You better fucking cleaning up your mess, whore. With your fucking tongue, too.”

Sam doesn’t waste a second. His tongue swipes over worn leather, tasting mostly dirt, but his cum is there, too. He licks both shoes clean, even going so far as it lick it up from the floor in his cum drunk haze.

The man chuckles and pats his cheek. “Hope I see you around again, slut. That was fun.”

Sam wishes, for the first time, that he wasn’t leaving town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this isn’t the right place for a blow job, but the guy sitting across from him is hard and Sam just can’t help himself.

Sam doesn’t spend a lot of time on the subway. He doesn’t have any need to since he drives, but sometimes it’s easier late at night when he doesn’t want to be on the road. That’s how he ended up here.

There’s a few others on the train. A drunk couple sits on the far end. He hears the woman giggling at whatever her boyfriend is doing. Across from him is a man in a suit who must have gotten out late from the office. A few seats down there’s a person in a hoodie Sam thinks is probably sleeping. Those others don’t matter though. He caught sight of the bulge in the business man’s pants and now he can’t stop staring.

Sam licks his lips. He’s salivating, he realizes. The man reaches between his legs to adjust himself and Sam moans outloud. He’s blushing when the man makes eye contact with him. He doesn’t break it. They stare at each other, afraid to speak, afraid they miss read. Then Sam can’t take it anymore.

“Need some help?” he asks.

The man swallows. “I uh… that’s okay, thanks.”

Sam parts his legs, lets the man see where his hard cock rests against his thigh. He strokes it once, then stops, in case he misread, in case he’s crossing a line. The man says nothing.

Sam slips down to the floor. He crawls across the gap and comes up between the man’s knees. He puts his hands on his thighs and looks up at the beet red face above him.

“Want me to stop?” The man shakes his head. Sam rubs his cock through his pants and watches it twitch. He takes it out.

It’s hot and thick in his mouth. He moans with it on his tongue. He tastes sweat and precum. It tastes like everything Sam ever wanted.

“Oh god,” the man groans. “Shit!”

Sam swallows him down. Hums, lets himself drool, he’ll need plenty of spit for such a thick one, but it feels so good when it forces open his throat. The man keeps whispering swears above him. Then to Sam’s complete surprise, he takes two hands and pushes his head down, stuffing his cock into Sam’s throat until his nose is smooshed in the guy’s shirt. He doesn’t fight. It feels too good despite that it makes him gag and he’s coughing when he pulls away. He doesn’t give the man an opportunity to apologize before he’s back on it, bobbing his head, sucking him down like he’s getting paid for it.

“Fucking, shit,” the man groans again. “Your mouth- such a good fucking cock sucker.”

He hears that couple talking about them and he knows they’re watching. Maybe hoodie guy is, too. He doesn’t care. It’s too good. Especially when the man stands and grabs onto the bar, using the leverage to fuck Sam’s mouth like it’s a hole, a fleshlight. He’s choking and there’s drool running down his chin and he’s so close to cumming in his pants, but he can’t take his cock out with his hands on the seat, holding on to keep from falling backwards as his face is fucking.

The man groans when he cums, otherwise without warning, and Sam chokes on it, but he swallows, gets some dripping down his chin. He grabs himself through his jeans, but it’s too late. He cums as the man pulls out, face wet with spit and cum. Now his pants are wet, too. He feels used and disgusting. He gets up and sits back down. The man gets up and moves into a different car.

Despite having cum, Sam’s still hard.


	3. Chapter 3

He’s out of money. Dean’s not around to hustle pool and while Sam’s not a bad hustler, he’s not dumb enough to do it alone. He doesn’t have anyone to watch his back. So he needs another way to get the cash. He’s amazed he never thought of it before. It’s so obvious. All he has to do is hang around the wrong side of town at the right time of night.

It’s only an hour before his knees are planted in the sidewalk and some random guy is taking out his dick while Sam stuffs a wad of cash into his back pocket. He licks his lips and the guy smirks at him. He slaps his face with his half hard cock.

“Make it fast, slut. Gotta make it home before the wife gets suspicious.”

Sam doesn’t give a shit what this guy’s life is like. There’s a cock in his mouth and he’s moaning, not for show, but because sucking cock gets him off like nothing else. This guy though, is disappointing. He doesn’t moan and swear or call him names. He’s quiet. He ignores Sam like he’s not even there. It’s hot in his own way, but it doesn’t get him off. He’s only half hard by the time he feels cum shooting down his throat. He least he got to taste cock, he thinks as the guy gets into his car and drives away.

He tries again the next night. He’s not disappointed.

It’s the same guy who pulls up at the curb, but he’s got a car full with him. Four other guys climb out and Sam’s already licking his lips, already fully hard and throbbing as they all eye him like a piece of meat.

“Hope you don’t mind, but I told my friends about the best mouth in the city,” the man grins. He holds out a fist full of cash. Sam doesn’t bother to count it. This guy might not have been the best customer, but the rest of them looked ready to devour him. Taking all these guys in the middle of the sidewalk was a bad idea, so he lead the group a few feet away into the side alley behind a bar.

The minute they’re out from under the street light, one guy shoves him down to his knees. A strong hand hold his shoulder as he takes his cock out and he’s stuffing it into Sam’s mouth before he’s fully parted his lips. He’s quickly surrounded by men all stroking their cocks and he’s never seen such a heavenly sight before.

The guy fucks his face so hard and fast that there’s nothing Sam can do but take it. It’s perfect, his head is swimming with pleasure. He feels drunk, cock drunk, and it’s the best feeling in the world.

“Look at him, he loves it!” someone says in awe. Some of them laugh.

“Told you he was a cock slut. You don’t find a whore like this every day,” says the guy from the night before.

“You can take more the one can’t ya, sweetheart?” Someone asks and then Sam’s being pulled up and bent at the waist. That cock is only out of his mouth for a second then he’s right back to moaning helpless while he’s face fucked.

They get his pants around his ankles and his cock twitches in the night air. Someone spits on his hole and he shivers. Then they’re pushing it inside with a finger. He hears more spitting, feels more wet being rubbed around, stuffed inside. Then he’s moaning, nails biting into someone’s thigh as a cock stretches open his hole. They spit roast him, hard and fast and careless. It hurts, he’s nearly dry, and he fucking loves it.

“Take it, fucking slut,” the guy behind him snarls, fucking too fast for Sam to think. The only thing in his head is cock and how bad he wants to taste cum. He gets his wish as the guy in his mouth cums. He barely has time to swallow before there’s another.

The one in his ass pulls out without cumming and another fills him. He realizes they’re dragging this out, trying not to cum, making it last. It’s good, he doesn’t want it to end. He wants to be filled with cock forever.

His throat already hurts from gagging and he doesn’t care. He loves being face fucked, knows he’s going to cum untouched being spit roasted.

“Fucking whore. Look how hard he is,” someone whistles and his cock twitches at the acknowledgment.

The guy behind him holds his hips and fucks him so hard that their balls knock together. He’s choking on the one his mouth with all the rough movement and he doesn’t care, he lets it happen. The one in his mouth pulls out. Spit drools out of his mouth as he lets it hang open.

They slap his face with their cock, laughing. “Brain dead fucking slut,” he snickers before he stuffs his mouth. He’s short, but thick and he’s mean about. He takes Sam’s arms and pulls them back behind him before he fucks his face leaving him off balance and unable to push away. The guy behind him groans.

“That’s better. Slut gets fucking tight like that. He’s fucking milking my cock.” Bested by Sam’s squeezing, he cums and Sam moans, feeling it hot and wet inside him. Another cock fills him up, squishing through the other guy’s cum and Sam can’t take it.

The guy in his mouth pulls out while he screams, cumming untouched onto the ground. He moans and trembles, oversensitive now as they fuck him and it feels ever better to be used while his cock is going soft and his holes hurt. He loses track of who comes where and how many times he just knows that it goes on long enough that he can’t hold himself up anymore and there’s hands all over, holding up his weight while they use him.

He’s fucked out and exhausted, but his cock starts to harden again after one guy pulls out mid deep throat to shoot all over his face. He gets a few more loads on his face and in his ass before they let him drop to the ground. Someone rolls him over onto his back and he stars drunkenly at the the circle of softening cocks around him. His own dick twitches.

“Look at this whore!” someone says and they all laughing. Someone spits on him and a few others join in when it makes Sam moan and his hips jolt. Their laughter just makes him harder. He needs to cum so bad.

“Let’s see you cum then, slut,” someone orders and he realizes he’s been moaning his thoughts out loud.

A boot steps down on his filthy face and smears cum, dirt, and spit all over his skin. He turns his head to the side and ends up pinned under the rubber. Someone else has the same idea, spitting right on his throbbing cock before planting his boot there, trapping his cock against his belly.

“Fuck it, slut,” he barks amidst more laughter, and Sam does.

He arches his back and rocks his hip, moaning, whining, panting. His hand reaches up for his cock and someone steps down his wrist, then the other and now he’s strapped in the dirt until their feet, with no choice but to fuck against the rough, ridged bottom, of some asshole’s boot. He cums screaming again, laughter swimming in his ears and it’s the highest he’s ever been.

The men recede, but not before someone drops another wad of cash onto his chest as a tip. The man who brought them is the last to go. He almost looks worried.

“You alright, son?” he asks.

“Great,” Sam groans. He sits up and hunts down his dirty clothes, pulls them on over his filthy skin. He considers never bathing again and his cock twitches despite being totally spent.

“Good, good,” says the man. “See ya round.” Then he gets into the car and zips away leaving Sam with a months worth of cash.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Pillowfort](http://pillowfort.social/babybatscreations)


End file.
